How Mimi Met Benny
by felinemimimarquez
Summary: But this night was different. He was waiting for her at the back door when she walked out...PRERENT
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the characters. I only toy with their lives and make them do things they probably wouldn't do.**

**A/N: I'm being nice and bringing my old story back. It'll stay up this time. The second chapter'll go up if I get good reviews.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

She saw him every night, standing in the back of the crowded club. He was different from the other men. He had nice clothes, three piece suits and shiny shoes. He always tipped well and he never grabbed at the girls like every other man around.

But this night was different. He was waiting for her at the back door when she walked out, still dressed in her costume from that night. She was shivering and he offered her his coat. He smiled as she put it on, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. She asked his name and he replied "Benjamin Coffin. But you can call me Benny." She smiled as he let go of her hand. "They call me Mimi" she said with a small laugh. "Because Marcella isn't a good name for a dancer."

He nodded, his smile widening. "Well Mimi, you look like you're about to freeze. Do you want to come sit in my car with me? The heat's pretty strong. I could drive you home..." She nodded slowly, trying to keep her teeth from chattering. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and walked with her to his Range Rover. She smiled as he opened the car door for her. She climbed in, pulling his suit jacket tighter around her small frame.

He started up the car and pointed the air vents towards her, turning up the heat. "Where do you live?" he asked, looking over at her. She jumped slightly as he touched her shoulder. "Mimi? Where do you live?" he asked again, watching her relax against his touch.

"Oh, do you have to take me home?" she asked, looking at him. "Oh, that sounded bad. I just don't have heat…" she lied quickly. She really wanted to go to his place and see what it was like. Maybe she could get something out of him.

"We could go back to my place…" he suggested, smiling to himself. "Wait, how old are you? You look young. You must be what, sixteen?" he asked, trying to think if she would file a statutory rape report against him. She laughed slightly. "I'm legal. They wouldn't hire me if I wasn't."

He nodded. "So how old are you?" he asked again. She couldn't be older than twenty.

"You know, it isn't polite to ask a woman her age. Didn't your mother ever tell you that?" she asked jokingly, touching his arm. He rolled his eyes at her. "My mother told me lots of things. I just chose not to listen."

She laughed good naturedly. "I'm eighteen. And how old are you, Mr. Coffin?" she asked as he drove down the street, towards his house. He smirked. "Older than you." He said with a laugh. "I'm twenty-two Ms…?" he trailed off, realizing she never told him her last name.

"Marquez." She supplied as they pulled up at his house. "Damn, your house is huge!" He laughed, going to help her out of the car. "Brr, it's freezing." She murmured, walking with him to the front door.

He smiled, letting her in. "First bedroom to the right." She looked at him oddly, handing him his jacket. "I'll meet you there." He said with a wink, going to hang up his jacket. She smiled, walking down the hall and going into his room, sitting on his bed.

Moments after he walked in they were both on his bed. "You gonna give me a private show?" he asked with a smirk, leaning back as she unbuttoned his shirt. "Maybe…" she purred as she slid the shirt off of his shoulders, tossing it off to the side. "If you're a good boy."

"I can be good when I want…"he murmured as she kissed his chest. "Why don't you let me show you how _good_ I can be?"

She smirked. "Please do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yeah. That was the first chapter. I wrote it in all he's and she's because I liked it that way. The next chapter will have their names, if I post it. This was before Mimi was HIV positive. Just to let you all know so you don't freak when you imagine what they did. Because I don't write smut. Y'all review for me now!**


	2. You Live Where?

**Disclaimer: As much fun it would be owning Mimi and Benny, I don't.**

**A/N: Okay, so I didn't get a lot of review on the first chapter, but I decided to post chapter two anyways. I'm thinking of writing more if I get good reviews, so you should review for me.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You Live Where?**

The next morning Benny woke up next to Mimi. He smiled, kissing her shoulder. She opened her eyes, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the light. "Morning" he said softly. "I should take you home. I can drop you off before I leave for work…"

"You have work? It's Saturday Benny." She said with a laugh, sighing softly as he kissed her neck. "I guess I don't have work today…" he murmured, biting her neck lightly. She squeaked. "Benny!"

He laughed. "You know you like it." She rolled her eyes at him. "I have work tonight." It was Benny's turn to sigh. "Do you have to go?" She sat up, looking at him. "Yes, I have to go. It's my _job. _I need money."

"Don't go" he begged. "Those men…they're terrible. The touch you..." Mimi slid off of his bed, pulling on her work clothes from the night before. "Benny, it's my job. They're allowed to touch me. And besides…" she trailed off, turning to look at him. "I'll give you a private dance after." she said with a smirk, watching his smile widen. "You can pick me up at the club around midnight, if that's alright."

"Or I could just come and watch you dance." He said with a smirk, raising an eyebrow at her. He got out of bed and pulled some pants on. "Do you want something to wear? That outfit does _not_ look comfortable." He went over to his closet and pulled out a dress shirt, tossing it over to her. She caught it with a smile, pulling it on and buttoning it halfway. "Thanks" she said with a smile.

"It'll cost you" he said with another smirk. She walked over, pressing her lips against his. She pulled back after a few seconds, smirking back at him. "See you tonight." She said, walking out of his room.

"Hey! Where are you going?" he called as he followed her out of his room and down the hall. "Home" she called over her shoulder. "I have business to take care of." He grabbed her by the wrist. "I'll drive you." He said, taking her arm and wrapping it around his waist. "If you insist." She said with a small smile as he opened the front door for her.

"I do insist." He said as he led her to his car. "Just tell me the address." She quickly told him the address of the local women's shelter. "You live at a shelter?" he asked, trying not to be offensive.

She nodded slowly. "My mom…she kicked me out when I said I was going to be a dancer…but it's a lot better than the streets, really!" He touched her shoulder. "I know Mimi, I know." He paused for a moment, thinking. "Why don't you get your stuff from the shelter? You can move in with me."

She shook her head. "Benny, no. I appreciate it, but I can't take advantage of you like that. And besides, we haven't even known eachother that long…wouldn't it be awkward?"

Benny laughed slightly. "Think about what you just said. " She nodded. "Okay…" she said slowly. She then started to laugh. "Wow. I sound stupid…considering I slept with you already."

"So you'll move in?" he asked as he drove towards the shelter. She nodded slowly. "Let me get my things and tell them I found a place." They pulled up and she hopped out of the car, going in and coming out a few minutes later holding a brown grocery bag full of clothes.

"That's all you have?" he asked, looking at the bag. "I'm taking you shopping." She shook her head quickly. "Benny no. This is all my regular clothes and stuff. My costumes are kept at the club. Really, it's more than you think."

He sighed slightly, tur the car around and heading back towards his place with her. "Alright, but if you ever need anything, let me know. I'll pay."

She nodded. "Okay." She said softly, looking at him. "Thank you." He smiled at her. "No problem Mimi…anytime."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, here it is. Chapter three will come if I get around to writing it and you guys review.**


	3. Lunch for Two

**Disclaimer: Not mine not mine not mine. The end. **

**A/N: Mmkay, chapter 3. I'm gonna try to run with this idea I have, so don't hate me too much. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lunch for Two**

A few months had passed and Mimi's and Benny's relationship was still going strong. She still worked at the club, not because she needed the money anymore, but because she liked to work there and Benny didn't seem to have a problem with it.

"Angel!" Mimi said happily, rushing down the sidewalk to greet her best friend. "Chica you look amazing!" She threw her arms around the drag queen, hugging her tightly. Angel smiled and pulled back to look at her, taking her hand. They headed down the street to a small café, talking the whole way.

"Honey, I can't believe you're dating him. He's richer, richer than any of us will ever be. Mimi chica, you're so lucky." Mimi laughed at her remark, her grin not fading. "I mean it." Angel added, rolling her eyes at her. "Not to mention that he's gorgeous." Mimi just shook her head at her friend, still laughing.

"We'll see how long it lasts." Mimi said ruefully. "I haven't told him yet…" Angel gasped slightly. "You haven't? I thought you were going to…" Mimi shook her head again. "I was going to…but he came home from work late and then I was at the club and I never got around to it. It just doesn't seem right."

"Sweetie, you have to tell him." Angel said gently, squeezing her hand. "And you shouldn't be dancing in your condition. You could hurt yourself." Mimi's face fell. "I know you love dancing, but you can't. It's dangerous. You know I only say that because I don't want you to get hurt."

Mimi's only response was a slight nod. She ate her meal in silence, clearing her throat every so often. "I don't even know for sure yet." She said quietly, digging some money out of her pocket and tossing it down on the table. Angel sighed and walked out with her. "Chica, let me go with you to get tested then."

"Now?" She asked meekly, looking at her friend. Angel nodded. "Yes, right now. You have to find out and tell him." They walked to the clinic in silence. Mimi's mind raced. What was she going to do if she was? How was she going to tell him? Would he dump her? They arrived and Mimi was tested.

She sighed and tugged on a curl angrily. Angel squeezed her hand gently, smiling slightly. "I know you hate waiting, but it's for the best. It'll only be a couple of more minutes." Mimi sighed again and started to tap her foot impatiently, looking around the small room and studying all of the various medical posters. They were sort of interesting, but she couldn't really concentrate on them.

The doctors came in and handed Mimi some papers. "Angel, you read them." She whispered, shoving the papers into her lap. "I can't." Angel nodded and skimmed over the papers. "Come on, you have to go home and tell him now." She folded the papers and handed them back to Mimi, who read the form and then shoved it into her pocket.

They walked home, Mimi's happy attitude replaced with a cloud of fear. She didn't know how he was going to react, and it was killing her to think about it. "Call me later, okay?" Angel asked, hugging her friend. Mimi nodded and hugged her back. "You know I will." The two girls smiled at each other and Mimi kissed Angel on the lips for a moment before letting herself inside.

"Benny?" she called, looking around the mansion she called home. Benny came out of his office. "Hey." He said with a smile, giving her a kiss. "How was lunch with Angel?" She smiled and told him about the lunch before taking a deep breath. She took both of his hands, looking him in the eyes.

"Mimi, is something wrong?" He asked, his face clouding over with worry. She cleared her throat and nodded slowly. "Uh…I have something to tell you." He nodded back at her. "Okay…go on."

She looked down and then back at his face. "Benny…I don't really know how to say this but…I'm…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Muha. You have to wait for the next chapter to find out what she is. Review and you'll find out sooner**


	4. But I’m Only Eighteen!

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. Woo! VIVA LA VIE BOHEME! Okay, sorry. On with the chapter.**

**A/N: Sorry I didn't post over the long weekend. I usually write in my first class, since I seem to finish chapters better in class than at home. Don't ask me why. Alright, I'll get to writing.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**But I'm Only Eighteen!**

Benny stared at her in shock for a moment. "Are you sure?" He asked, rubbing his head. Mimi nodded. "Angel just took me to get tested." She said quietly, wringing her hands and looking away from him.

"Mimi, look at me." She slowly turned her head up, her gaze meeting his. He reached out and took her hand. "This is great news." She looked at him, a confused look on her face. "It is? Benny, I'm only eighteen! I can't handle a kid."

"We can do it together Mimi…after all, it is going to be our baby." A slow smile spread over her face. "Yeah…it is, isn't it?" She said, slowly reassuring herself. Benny nodded and hugged her gently. "Do you know how far along you are?"

She thought for a moment as she hugged him back. "A month, maybe a month and a half…I mean, yeah, I know we've been together for like six months now, but I'm pretty sure I'm not that far." She said with a small, nervous laugh. Benny smiled and nodded at her. "Well, do you want me to make some calls so we can get you checked out and stuff?"

She nodded. "Yeah…I've gotta call the club too…and tell them I have to quit. I can't dance now…" She said sadly, going to the phone. Benny sighed and pulled out his cell, making a few calls. When he hung up he looked over at Mimi. "You okay?" he asked gently, going over to her.

She nodded. "Yeah…" she said softly, standing and wrapping her arms around his neck. Benny smiled and picked her up carefully, carrying her to their bedroom and setting her down onto their bed. "You should rest." He murmured, pulling the blanket over her and kissing her forehead.

"Stay with me." She insisted, grabbing his arm. He nodded and laid down next to her. She smiled and curled up next to him, resting her head on his chest. "Hey Mimi..." She opened her eyes. "Yeah?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I love you." he said softly, kissing her forehead. She smiled and touched his cheek.

"I love you too." she murmured, drifting off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Woo. End of this chapter. Sorry it's so short!**


	5. Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the characters and/or the music from RENT.**

**A/N: Okay, I just had to post this chapter. But I'm not going to post any more unless I get reviews.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Happy Birthday**

Some time had passed and Mimi was now five months pregnant. Mimi and Benny had been together for a little over a year now. This day was her nineteenth birthday.

"Benny, I'm fat." Mimi whined, looking at herself in the mirror. Benny walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his hands on the bulge on her stomach. "You're pregnant." he reminded her with a smile, kissing her cheek.

"But I'm fat." she said with a small sigh, leaning against him. "It's my birthday and I'm fat." Benny kissed her cheek again. "I know it's your birthday...I've got presents." She turned and looked at him, grinning. "Presents?" She asked happily, clapping her hands. "Really? You shouldn't have!" She said, although her tone made Benny think otherwise.

"Well, I did. Let's eat and then you can open your presents." Mimi nodded excitedly and took his hand, nearly dragging him out of the room. Benny laughed and let her take him to the dinging room. Once she sat he served them and they ate, Mimi eating quickly.

"Take your time." Benny said with an amused smile. "The presents will still be here later. Don't rush." Mimi blushed and slowed down, taking a sip of her water as Benny served her more food. She then resumed eating, smiling slightly. "Don't make fun of me, I'm eating for two here."

Benny nodded. "I know." he said gently. "But there's no need to rush." They finished eating a little while later and he took her to the living room, sitting her down on the couch. There was a pile of boxes on the table. She gasped, looking at them. "Benny!" She cried, looking at them. "You shouldn't have!"

"I wanted to." he said with a smile, watching her reaction. It made him happy to see her so happy. He liked spoiling her. She picked up one of the larger boxes, ripping the paper off and grinning after she opened it. "Benny, it's beautiful." she murmured, flipping through the pages of the photo album. "Thank you." She leaned over and kissed him briefly before opening the rest of the boxes.

"One more." Benny said when she finished. Mimi looked around the room. "But there are no more presents..." she said slowly, confused. Benny smiled and pulled a box out of his pocket. "I know." he said, handing it to her. "Happy birthday."

She flipped the box open and gasped. "Benny!" Inside was a ring. A diamond engagement ring, to be exact.

"Benny, it's beautiful." She said softly, tears streaming down her cheeks. She took it out of the box, staring at it in awe. He smiled and took her free hand. "Will you marry me?" he asked, looking at her. She nodded, unable to say anything. He took the ring and slipped it onto her finger slowly, kissing her hand.

"Thank you..." she whispered, hugging him tightly."Thank you." He smiled and hugged her back, kissing her forehead. "I love you." she murmured, burying her head into his neck. "I love you too." he said softly. "Happy birthday."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: There you go! Enjoy and review!**


	6. Pardon?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rent or anything affiliated with it.**

**A/N: Woo. Almost done guys! One more chapter after this one. Sadly, I didn't get as much feedback as I would have liked, but I guess that's how things work sometime.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pardon?**

Two more months has since Mimi's birthday and Benny's proposal. Mimi was now seven months pregnant. 

"We have to induce labor." A doctor said, going over to Benny, who was pacing outside the small hospital room. Benny looked up. "Why? She isn't due for another two months..." The doctor cleared his throat uneasily. "Yes well...I'm very sorry to have to tell you this, but the fetus is no longer alive."

Benny stared at the doctor in shock. "Pardon?" he asked, looking through the window at Mimi, who was crying. 

"Yes, well, the ultrasound that we did shows that the umbilical cord has wrapped around the fetus' neck, which ultimately caused its' death. I am terribly sorry." Benny nodded slightly and went into the room, sitting beside Mimi and taking her hand. She turned to look at him, unable to speak. He reached out and hugged her gently. "It'll be okay..." he whispered, rubbing her back.

A while later the doctors induced labor and Mimi gave birth to the (now dead) baby. Mimi looked at Benny, who was still sitting by her side. "Jasmine." she said quietly. "That's her name." Benny nodded. "A pretty name." he said with a small smile. 

Mimi sighed. "Benny I don't think I can do this." Benny stared at her, confused. "Do what?" he asked, taking her hand carefully. Mimi pulled her hand away."This. Being with you. I just can't. Benny, I'm only nineteen. I want to live my life without being tied down to you." She laughed slightly. "I'm sort of glad that we don't have the baby now. It would be too much work, you know?" She tugged the engagement ring off of her finger and placed it in his hand. "Don't come get me when I'm discharged. I'll find a place to stay. You can send my stuff there once I find an apartment. It's over Benny."

Benny still stared at her, his hand closing around the ring. "I'll take care of funeral arrangements." he said quietly, standing up. "And you can buy new stuff. I'm not going to give you your things. I paid for them. I get to keep them." He said coldly, walking out of the room 

Life as Mimi and Benny knew it was about to change...for the better and for the worse. 

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Don't hate me too much. It'll all make sense in the next chapter, which will be the last chapter. It should be up later today.**


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is this storyline.**

**A/N: Alrighty, this is the LAST chapter guys! Tell me what you think. I hope the ending is good.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Epilogue**

Nineteen year old Mimi Marquez stood on the stage of the darkened Catscratch Club, dancing her heart out. She was high and just starting to get drunk. She had no cares at all. She had forgotten everything about her relationship with Benny, even the good parts.

A few hours earlier she had gone to the doctors office. She found out that she was HIV postivie, but did she care? No. Mimi Marquez no longer cared about anything in her life. She was free, allowed to do whatever she wanted. She didn't let anything tie her down...nothing.

If you asked Mimi about her past now, she would tell you almost everything, skipping over the part about her dead baby. She would probably mention Benny and how good he was to her, but she hardly ever mentioned him in her stories.

Benny. Her heart skipped a beat when she thought of him. She had heard that he had gotten married to another woman...someone named Allison Grey. Benny was now richer than ever. He had taken ownership of the apartment complex Mimi lived in, and she hated that. She hated everything that had to do with him. Every little single thing...

Her shift was now over. She skipped down the street, shivering slightly as the cold air hit her. The apartment complex was dark. Great. No power. She stumbled inside her small loft, grabbing a candle that was by the door. Shit. No matches. She went back out and hopped up the stairs, knocking on the first door she saw.

And that is where we find her, knocking on Roger's door. This is where the real story begins...the story of life, love, and death. The story of RENT.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: THE END! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
